vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Deja Vu
Deja Vu ist ein Song von VocaCircus und von Hatsune Miku und Megurine Luka English. Hintergrund VocaCircus hat dieses Lied aus eigener Erfahrung geschrieben um anderen Leuten in so einer Situation Mut zu machen und anderen zu sagen, dass es für jedes Problem eine Lösung gibt. Lyrics Englisch= Bring on the chill rain And we’ll go back in time Everything’s the same We’ve fallen into place Why does this keep happening Crashing down with the lightning Smash my heart into pieces and sing These moments fall apart We’ve walked this path before You’ve said your lines, now it’s Time to play my role once more And we’ll restart The cycle again And we’ll restart Breaking each other again We’re trapped in here We’re trapped in here for good I’m lost in here I’m lost in here with you Together, through and through Bring on the excuses Tell me that I deserve this Don’t let me open my mouth Don’t stop the rain from pouring down So why does this keep on happening We’re crashing down with the lightning You smash our hearts (my heart) into pieces and then sing These moments are your fault I’m losing a rigged battle And you restart the cycle And you restart breaking me again We’re trapped in here We’re trapped in here for good I’m lost in here I’m lost in here with you Together, through and through These moments fall apart We’ve walked this path before You’ve said your lines, now it’s Time to play my role once more And we’ll restart The cycle again And we’ll restart Breaking each other We’re trapped in here We’re trapped in here for good I’m lost in here I’m lost in here with you Together, through and through |-|Deutsch= Lass es leise regnen Und wir drehen die Zeit zurück Alles ist genau so Wir sind gefallen Wieso passiert es immer wieder Lass den Blitz es zerstören Zertrümmere mein Herz und dann singen Diese Momente vergessen wir Diesen Weg liefen wir schon mal Du hast es gesagt, jetzt ist es Zeit, dass ich Wieder meine Rolle spiele Und wir starten den Kreislauf erneut Und wir starten uns wieder zu verletzen Wir fielen hinein Wir sind hier für immer Ich bin verloren Ich bin verloren mit dir Zusammen durch dick und dünn Entschuldige dich Sag mir, dass ich mir das verdient habe Lass mich nichts sagen Und mach den Regen schlimmer Wieso passiert es immer wieder Wir zerstören es mit dem Blitz Du zertrümmerst mein Herz und dann singst du Es ist deine Schuld Ich werde die Schlacht verlieren Und du startest den Kreislauf erneut Und du startest mich wieder zu verletzen Wir fielen hinein Wir sind hier für immer Ich bin verloren Ich bin verloren mit dir Zusammen durch dick und dünn Diese Momente vergessen wir Diesen Weg liefen wir schon mal Du hast es gesagt jetzt ist es Zeit, dass ich Wieder meine Rolle spiele Und wir starten den Kreislauf erneut Und wir starten uns wieder zu verletzen Wir fielen hinein Wir sind hier für immer Ich bin verloren Ich bin verloren mit dir Zusammen durch dick und dünn Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Megurine Luka Kategorie:Circus-P